Cheater
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: A Cheater is an inexcusable and inerasable sin that anyone has endured to become; and Blues is one of them by going behind his Operator's back to be with the only person who besides Enzan understands him the most: and that special someone is none other than Hikari Netto who is also in the same realm as his secret lover.
1. Author's Note and Story Introduction

**Afternoon my fellow readers and family, This is Savanah speaking. Now that the Holiday Break is over, and I am now back in School, I am busy once again, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on my writing oh Hell No! Not going to let that happen not by a long shot. So, in order to bring in the New Year to a good start, (Even though it was from Last Thursday), I'm going to be making a brand new story! Don't worry, I'm still working on my other ones but this has just been nagging me for the longest while and I hope you all will enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it as well. This will be a Mega-Man EXE Fanfic if all or some of you are fans of the anime and manga then you came to the right place! :) ;) plus, if you all or some have a thing for Yaoi, then you are in luck. I love the EXE version of Proto-Man why? Because he's hot and sexy! lol and of course I like Lan Hikari but in this story, I will be using his Japanese name known as Netto instead; I've been thinking, what would be like if the two of them were a couple-a secret couple? how would Proto-Man live up to sneaking behind his Net Operator's back Enzan (Chaud's) back just to be with his lover? Read on and find out ;) this will take place in an Alternate Universe 5 years after Stream Netto is 16 years old in this one while Proto is a human instead of a Navi. Well, there you have it, I'm going to stop being a blabber mouth and get onto the good stuff and if some or all of you hate this pairing, then GTFO! Thank you and enjoy your read :)**

** Cheater.**

**Rated: M for Yaoi, Hot Sex, Drug and Alcohol References/Abuse and Violence.**

**Pairing: Netto x Blues and Netto x Enzan (I'll be using his Music Genre for Proto's name).**

**Takes Place 5 years after Stream.**

**Characters: Netto Hikari Age: 16.**

** Enzan Ijuuin Age: 18.**

** Blues aka Proto-Man.**

** Rockman aka Mega-Man.**

**Summary: A Cheater is an inexcusable and inerasable sin that anyone has endured to become; and Blues is one of them by going behind his Operator's back to be with the only person who besides Enzan understands him the most: and that special someone is none other than Hikari Netto who is also in the same realm as his secret lover. They dodge certain obstacles that gets thrown their way by the way society has treat them and nothing will stand in their way but things start to take a turn for the worst.**

**Anime-Megaman.**


	2. Cheater Prologue

Well, Here's the Prologue of my new Fic called Cheater enjoy! Some Chapters may be scary and inappropriate to some or most viewers. This will be a telling from Blues's Point of view.

**Cheater.**

** Prologue.**

** Blues's P.O.V.**

_How could I have done this!? How could I have been so stupid and blind in the first place!? I asked myself as I gazed up at the ceiling with my crystalized sapphire blue eyes sparkling in deep merciful question of my large dark room that felt cold, empty, and depressing in full unison despite myself having an (unexpected) visitor in my king-sized bed his head resting on my naked chest sleeping peacefully like an angel sent from the highest heavens. He was as a matter of fact anything but an angel, he was far from a saint, hell, he was definitely ANYTHING pure from an innocent soul. _

_ I can remember him staring at me with his luscious dark chocolate brown eyes which were filled with the most indescribable lust anyone could muster up in having within them at all. His pink tongue was all I felt on my skin as hard as I tried, bit my bottom lip to fight back a moan that was forming. I could feel and hear the buttons of my shirt being taken out of their clasps and the outer garment itself being off as I felt his warm hand caressing pinching a stubby nipple of my breast as he whispered in my ear filling my mind with nothing but the most dirty pleasures that would be impossible to try and not think about but the damage had already been done as I felt myself being pushed down on my back for his sexual act to let it take its course leaving me with recognized temptation that was growing; growing to feel, to taste, to want more of without having a second thought what-so-ever._

_ "Will you be my first? He said in barely of a whisper dripping with pure lust as I felt his wet pink muscle caressing and licking my ear lobe down to my jaw line sucking it in the process._

_ "Mmmm... Oh Blues, you are so hot, so sexy that it is impossible to keep my eyes off of you. Take me, make me yours, make me feel alive...whatever happens will be our little secret; he won't have to know." He smirked as I slightly yelped feeling his teeth onto my nipple biting the sensitive flesh while one of his hands made it to my pants cupping that area as he giggled._

_ "You must be a big boy my hunk, mind if I take care of it for you? I'll be gentle."_

_ And so it went. The night went on long than expected as the entire bedroom was filled with screams, gasps, and moans that could be heard from miles around; luckily, all the people of Dentech City were sound and fast asleep in their beds unknown to what was the noise that was giving off so much. The window was fogged up due to their heated love-making session. Sweat glistened on their full naked bodies tossing and turning to see who would be the aggressor; it turned purely passionate until no more could have been done as yawns came underway and the beauty of the night was slowly fading the stars never leaving._

**_Well what do you think? Sorry if it sounds boring but more will be up by tomorrow night! If not then look out for Friday. Enjoy! And don't worry, like I said I'll be finishing up my other Fics if you all are interested in reading. I have two Megaman stories that are currently in the works: A New Life, and A Family Christmas. Check them out on my Profile and tell me what you think. Ciao!_**


	3. Cheater Chapter 1

Hello All, sorry for leaving this story unattended but hey I'm here! and ready to get it on! So enjoy the first chapter of Cheater. ;) Going to have somewhat of a backstory for this part so be prepared ;)

**Cheater.**

** Chapter 1.**

Dawn had quickly soon came to Den-Tech City. The early morning sun made its way through the slightly dark skies as it peaked through shortly cascading its rich and colorful bright yellow Rays through people's windows as a sign to let them know that it was now time for them to get up and start their day.

Blues, on the other hand though, wasn't having much luck at all as the Rays themselves cascaded down on his face who tried to shield them away by using his hands. After the first 3 minutes, it became pointless; sighing an aggravating sigh, he soon sat up rubbing the piercing headache away from his forehead while looking at the red number digital clock which read out 7:12 a.m. Blowing a strand of hair from his eye, knew what that meant: Enzan Ijuuin, his beloved Operator was going to be coming home from his long 6 month Business trip that he endured in Holland and he couldn't wait to see him after all those depressing days and nights of being apart from one another that literally put a damper on his heart.

But what he disliked the fact was that the spiky brunette teenager decided to ruin it by having his own way with the albino haired male whom he was (secretly) lusting after. Not that Blues appreciated Netto's existence; he had grown fond of the boy 5 years ago after the Dark Chip incident that nearly ended the Navi's life. With much convincing from Enzan himself, he was able to cross-fuse with Rockman in order to prevent him from doing anymore damage to both the Cyber and real world. Afterwards, he began to open up more to the hyperactive nuisance like never before as they soon started to spend more time together which was a token for helping him during his rough time and that he became the light that shined bright for him to get out of the never-ending hell hole of a tunnel that he was endured in.

As time went on, the humanoid computer program saw just how much fun the young Hikari fellow was; even though he would never admit it out loud but he was enjoying his company each and everyday resulting to Rock getting secretly jealous but was told that nothing would ever change their brotherly friendship that he and his twin had for each-other which by then calmed him down. Even the Vice President saw for himself just how much his Navi and once rival now friend were getting along real well resulting in him to let him know to take the time off from helping him with his busy schedule to hang out. Shocked at first, and asking him more than once that if it was alright plus getting a nod from the black and white boy in the process, Net was the first to speak to announce that they could go to the Amusement Park that had just opened and the silver haired red wonder couldn't agree more after all, he loved roller coasters especially the fast ones.

Shaking his head from his day dream, and getting up out of the bed, his face looked liked that it had over ten different shades of red as he encountered the small pile of clothes that were in the corner nearby, quickly grabbing a pair of red boxers, he quickly made it towards his private bathroom.

**Well, hope you all enjoyed the first Chapter, I know I was having a lot of fun writing it as well. The next part will be how Blues became a human and what lead Netto to start having the upper hand ;) ;) look out for more! Night or should I say Good Morning! (It's 3 a.m. Here in Charlotte NC)**


	4. Cheater Chapter 1 Part 2

Here's Part 2 of Chapter 1 of Cheater. Enjoy everybody!

**Chapter 1. **

** Part 2.**

** WARNING**

** The Following Part to this Chapter includes Slight Sexual Scenes, Masturbation, and a Back-Story. Viewer Discretion is Advised.**

The sound of running water could be heard from inside the large enough lavatory as Blues was taking a well deserved relaxing shower. The hot water was beating down all over his well toned naked body as he was washing the stench off from what he and Netto had done from late last night. He sighed letting out a breath of hot air as his back was against the white but cold tiles of the wall.

Why in the Hell did this have to happen? he really didn't ask for any of this none at all; he was hoping that this was all a dream where he would wake up any minute and be back to what he once was: Just a regular by highly advanced Net Navi who simply followed orders from his Operator whom he was closely loyal to throughout the years who he would never for as long as he was still activated to betray by going behind his back to make out with his long-time friend whom he had gotten use to.

But now, he felt like a traitor, he felt like a backstabbing bastard having sex with the once hyperactive individual whom he described as annoying but loving, caring, and helpful (even if he did get on his nerves at times) but was still there to lend a helping hand out to people who needed guidance with their life that he would not stop until he would set things right plus to know that there was a smile at the end of it all.

Sapphire eyes closed but his mind yet awake with images of the young Hikari male fresh with his face revealing to have a pure smile, brown eyes sparkling, and brunette hair gently blowing along with the slight spring breeze that made him look like an angel that God had sent down from the highest heavens hearing his sweet giggles that would put newborn infants to sleep.

The way he licked his lips sent shivers down his spine and the many caresses he would send would warm him up in an instant not to mention heart beating like a never-ending drum. The way he kissed him sent him moaning for more along with the licks and the bites following afterwards.

He bit his bottom lip while holding onto his chest in a firm grip feeling the beating organ taking a toll on him as he panted slightly; his hand traveled down further and further until it got to the hardened flesh that really needed to be stroked right now while it was just him alone. Using his long index finger, he gently started to touch gently biting down his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming out loud; it went up and down in slow motion as his chest was rising up and down.

_'Netto-kun' _He thought to himself as he decided to go a little faster picking up the pace quite a bit.

_'Netto-kun please...give me more I need you...Ah...' _He slightly smirked as he licked his dry lips now beginning to go into rhythm as it was becoming soft with every stroke. Turning himself around where he was now facing the wall while licking it as he went on pretending that it was his lover touching him in various places that even he did not know of.

_'Ah... touch me, fuck me. I need to release. Ah! SHIT! GOD-DAMN IT!" Streams of hot cum and blood soon gushed out leaving the drain to take it all drinking it like it was nothing more but a sin refreshment as the albino reopened his orbs gasping out placing his once cum-filled hand onto his chest to feel the heart the beating slowly reducing itself to a minimum degree._

_ Turning off the pipe, he soon got out body hot and wet with hands grabbing a red towel nearby to dry off with as he cleared the foggy mirror seeing himself._

_ Nothing more but a mere traitor..._

_**Steamy wasn't it? Lol! Well, more steaminess will be in as the story marches on. The Back-Story will be in Chapter 2 so stay tuned. Hmm... Looks like Blues's hormones are going to be acting up on him as well *Licks lips* Stay tuned ;)**_


End file.
